Conventional multi-component, pressurized couplers encounter a recoil effect when uncoupled, unless at least one pressurized line linked to the coupler is bled. In order to carry out such bleeding, additional structure such as shut-off valves and the like are usually needed. If at least one pressurized line is not bled prior to decoupling, then the pressurized gas or fluid is ejected from both coupler components. As required by Newton's second law, both coupler components will thereafter experience a recoil force (hereinafter a Newton recoil force), with the component having an unchecked reservoir of pressurized fluid being the most affected. In certain environments wherein high-pressure fluids are present, such as the high pressure circuit of compressed gas cylinders wherein pressures can reach as high as 3500 psig, the recoil force can be significant and, if not arrested, injury to persons or property can result.
Another recoil force relates to a pressure build-up between the two components after mechanical decoupling and disengagement of a check valve commonly found with respect to multi-component pressurized couplers. In this scenario, pressurized fluid is allowed to escape the confines of a closed system and hydraulically or pneumatically separate the components, much like the expanding gasses in a firearm causes the load to be propelled from the barrel. This recoil force (hereinafter a Boyle recoil force) also can result in injury to persons or property if not arrested or minimized.
While one solution is to provide check valves in each component, this approach complicates the coupler, thereby increasing its costs and potential for malfunction. Thus, a simple solution is needed for reducing or minimizing coupler component recoil during decoupling.